DOA (Death of All)
by Awesomestprime8
Summary: A strange virus strikes on America, turning everyone who caught it into flesh eating zombies. A group of teenagers from Brimington High school struggle to survive against the threats of zombies, crazed humans and even themselves as they search for answers and fight for survival. But in the end, will it be the Death of All? Rated T, will change! REPOST!
1. Extremity Casualty

Yeah so my story deleted, but lucky for me I saved every chapter when I finish it so I'm just gonna repost it. But I'm deleting the response to reviewers until later. So please enjoy. To the person who reported me, fuck you.

**Still sick as fuck, I'm contagious people! But I sucked it up for you guys so you better review the hell out of this chapter and like it!**

**Happy December 21st guys, did the world end yet? Haha, I wish a zombie apocalypse would happen... I'm not a completely sane person, but I blame people for that, so oooooh well. Please review the chapter, I'm not a review hog but I do like reviews, and they make the story more popular (because people nowadays are bias).**

**Enjoy the Wicked End! (hehehe, song title)**

**Summary: A strange virus strikes on America, turning everyone who caught it into flesh eating zombies. A group of teenagers from Brimington High school struggle to survive against the threats of zombies, crazed humans and even themselves as they search for answers and fight for survival. But in the end, will it be the Death of All? Rated T, will change!**

**WARNING: If you are a sissy, this story will make you squeal because it's gonna be gory, bloody, violent and rolling in drugs and cussing, and plastered with nudity and sex! You've been warned babies. ;)**

* * *

**D.O.A.**

**Part I: the Wicked End**

**Chapter 1: Extremity Casualty**

**_Daily routine for everyone on a Wednesday was to  
get up in the morning, eat breakfast and go to school or work.  
The healthy human mind doesn't get up in the morning and think it's their last day on earth.  
But who would have guessed that today would be  
the Death of All?_**

The white orb we call a sun finally found its way to break through the gray clouds of September, making the wind feel a bit warmer. This was typical weather in Seattle, Washington though, especially around this time of year. It did seem colder than usual and the birds seemed to be gone earlier that they should be as crows settled on the fence of Brimington High school. Of course, none of these weather changes bothered Casper Tapely.

He sat in class, clearly uninterested while he rested his head on the palm of his hand. His tongue ran across his pierced lips and he tapped his fingers against his desk. The teacher seemed to dwell on about dumb stuff their past ancestors did as she stared down everyone in the class and lectured on. Casper sighed quietly while he rubbed his fingers through his short black hair, lying down on his desk. He closed his eyes and began to think about things.

Casper wasn't surprised that his sisters were the first thing to come to mind. He could picture their young, crying faces as they watched their father go under. That was a bad day for the Tapely family as they lost their father. Could've said he lost his mother too, seeing as she was literally a vegetable after his death. Those were days Casper didn't like to think about though.

His head shot up when the bell rang and people began getting out of their seats. He slipped his books into his backpack and slung it over his shoulders as he stood up from his desk and headed towards the door. Not paying attention, right when he got to the door he bumped into a girl. He literally sent her to the corner of the wall. It was Daisy Saiori.

He looked at her with that cold glare of his as she stood up. "My bad," he said, adjusting his white button up.

"It's fine, I'm sorry," she said, twirling a finger through her jet black pigtails. Casper suspected that Daisy was going to say something else to him but he walked out before she got the chance to.

Casper heads down the crowded stairs and down a gray hallway until he reached the cafeteria. The cafeteria was large, the walls a faded green and coated with posters. Tables were spewed out randomly and kids were heading to their usual spot to eat lunch, or exiting to go and eat in the library.

The seventeen year old walked towards the lunch line, but was suddenly stopped when someone grabbed his head and put him in an arm lock. It was the school jockey Adrien Finnick.

Adrien tightened his grip around Casper's neck as he started laughing. "You getting stoned again Cass?" he asked jokingly. Casper didn't respond.

"I don't think it's smart to eat while you're high you little stoner," Adrien began smacking his cheeks. He shoved Casper away as he went with the rest of the jocks who shared a laugh with each other. "Don't OD too soon Cass," he waved mockingly.

Casper swore under his breath as he got back in the lunch line and paid for the small sandwiches they were handing out. Immediately after getting it, he left the cafeteria and went up to the third floor. Some people were still attending class, but the hallways were empty as he stopped near his locker.

He sat down in fetal position where he stared at his lap for a few minutes. Casper sighed and ate his lunch in solitaire.

**...**

"Oh no!" Jade Kaname shouted, placing her hands on her chocolate brown hair. "I forgot my books!"

Florence Thomson crossed her arms as she smirked. "Then go get them, where are they at?" she asked. Jade bowed her head slightly as she pouted. "I think they're in my locker... but I can't remember," Jade said. Tamara Sparrow laughed to herself as she leaned against the wall.

"Oh God," Tamara laughed.

"Well you better hurry and check if they're in there, what floor is your locker on?" Florence asked.

"On the third floor..."

Tamara clapped her hands together and pushed herself off the wall. "Well, good luck with that. Class starts in two minutes and I gotta go to the office," she said, pushing her dark brown bangs from her face. "Why are you going to the office?" Florence asked.

"Oh the usual," was all Tamara told, waving at the both of them. "See ya later Flow, bye Shortie."

Jade turned to Florence as she made a puppy dog face, making her light green eyes big. "Flow, can you please come to my locker with me?" she asked.

Florence chuckled as she ruffled Jade's hair. "If I'm late to class, you owe me one," she told her.

The two made their way down the hallway as they reached the stairs. The bell rang by the time they made it to the second floor. "Shit," Jade said, "We should hurry."

"Take it easy," Florence said, "Just tell the teacher you left your books in your locker, the worst they'll do is say you're late."

They walked down the hall of the second floor. "So how's the fam' been Shortie?" Florence asked.

Jade crossed her arms as she thought to herself. "Well nothing new's been happening in my house. My sister's friend had to get sent to the hospital yesterday; Lisa said she was coughing up blood and like screaming ya know? She could of sworn that she was gonna die right there, but the ambulance came in time and took her way," Jade explained, making small hand gestures.

Florence smacked her lips together as she combed her fingers through her mid-chest length, dark pink hair. "Her too? Shit like that's been going on all over the country. I visited one of my friends in the hospital just the other day and it was packed. I'm surprised the hospital has enough room for all those people," Florence said. "Then later on when I get home I couldn't concentrate on playing my guitar with all the police sirens outside my house. Riots are breaking out all over town like there's no tomorrow."

The two reach the third floor and continued walking, but Jade stopped suddenly. Florence bumped into her as she looked up. "What's the deal?"

Florence looks up ahead and sees Casper leaning against his locker in fetal position. "He's right next to my locker," Jade whispered.

"Hey Cass!" Florence shouted to him.

The two walked over to him as he looked up at them. Florence and Jade towered over Casper while he got a good look at the girls. Florence was noticeably taller than Jade and didn't seem to look like she wanted to follow the dress code with that blue bow around her neck, nose stud and no sweater vest. Then again Casper wasn't wearing it either, and he had piercings as well. They both also obviously dyed their hair; Casper's being black and hers being dark pink.

Casper's hazel eyes went from Florence's grey ones to Jade's green eyes. They both had that look of bravery on their face, but Jade seemed a little less sure of herself, and Casper couldn't take her so menacingly looking with the full uniform on.

"Why aren't you in class?" Florence asked him jokingly.

"I should be asking you the same question," he said in a playful voice. "What are you even doing up here?" Jade asked.

Casper sniffed slightly as he wiped his nose. "Oh, just hanging out, the lunch room was too crowded in my opinion."

"Were you getting high?" Florence asked him bluntly. Casper gave her a cold stare as he stood up. "You're not gonna tell on me are you?" he smiled.

"You can't find a better thing to do to waste your time?" she asked. "No, I guess not. Now how about you get the fuck out of my face and mind your own damn business," he retorted as he place his hands in his pockets. "What's with your attitude all of a sudden?" Florence asked.

"My "attitude" is my personality, if you get offended by it then that's your problem, not mine."

All hell broke loose as Florence and Casper started going back and forth at each other. Jade only sighed and crossed her arms as she looked out the window. That's when something caught her eye.

"Flow," Jade tapped her shoulder.

"What?" Florence asked.

Jade pointed out the window as they saw a man limping towards the school. Though they were on the third floor, they could tell there was something wrong with the man. He was wearing a business suit and his head was bowed awkwardly as he slowly made his way over. "Who the hell's that?" Florence questioned.

"Probably some weirdo," Casper said.

"No," Jade broke in, "There's something off about this dude... but I just can't get my finger on it."

Suddenly, two teachers rushed out of the school, running towards the man as they both surrounded him. "This can't be good," Florence commented sarcastically.

Jade watched intensely. For someone reason she could sense something bad was going to happen but she didn't know what. She gasped when the man started spazzing out and twisting around, blood oozing from his mouth and onto the ground as the teachers grabbed onto his arms. "What the hell..?" Casper said.

The man fell to the ground and they could hear the teachers screaming from up there. "What the hell is going on?" Casper asked. "Did that guy... did he just die?"

"Should we call someone?" Jade asked.

"I think the teachers have it under control, we should wait-"

"The guy's getting up!" Casper interrupted Florence.

The three students watched as the man sat up from the ground, the teachers looking down at him. There was moment of stillness between the teachers and the man as they watched. But suddenly, the man tackled one of the teachers.

The next thing they knew, blood, guts, and flesh were being sprayed all over the ground and screaming filled the air. The man was eating the teacher like a cannibal, and as the students watched in horror and the other teacher ran away a new chapter of survival began.

Casper's spine stiffened and his eyes grew wide. Jade covered her mouth to keep from shouting something in horror, and Florence stood there slightly shaking as she tried to comprehend what was going on. "What the fuck just happened?" Florence asked. "That guy... he just sat up and started eating him! Why the hell is he doing that? What's going on?!"

"I don't know, but we've gotta go tell someone," Jade said.

"Like telling a teacher is going to do anything. They'll probably call the cops and then what? We'll have to wait for them to arrive here and within that time that fucking psychopath is gonna be running around the school on a rampage-"

"He's gone," Florence interrupted.

Casper and Jade looked out the window and saw that the man was gone, along with the teacher he'd been gnawing on. "They're not there anymore," Florence stated.

"Both of them?" Jade asked. "Man, this is weird..."

Casper started speed walking down the hallway. "Where the hell are you going?" Florence called after him.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here. There's a cannibal in the school and only we and one teacher know about it. He can be anywhere and I'm not staying."

Jade and Florence followed Casper as they ran down the hallway and to the back stairs. "If we take these stairs, it'll be a longer walk out of here but we might be able to avoid the guy," Casper explained. "But then what?" Jade asked.

"Once we're far enough from the school, I guess we can call the police or something, but I'm not staying here, that's for certain."

The trio made their way down the long steps, the light above them twitching slightly. All three of them stopped however when the intercom came on. "Looks like they noticed," Florence said.

"Attention students," the principle said in a stern voice. "There's a situation going on at the bottom floor so we're going into lockdown. Teachers must keep the students quiet and away from the doors once you locked them and turn off the lights. This is not a drill." The principle sounded like he was panicking, you could sense the fear in his voice.

"I repeat there's-"

The intercom screeched and everything went silent. The intercom continued to screech until it came on again, the principle grunting and the sounds of heavy movement appearing. "No, stay away! Get away from me! Someone... Someone help me!" Screaming consumed the ears of every student as it echoed down the hallways. The intercom screeched once more and everything went dead silent. Not a sound was made after, for everyone was so stunned and confused they just sort of sat there.

The wall creaked all but once and only slightly, but it was all it took for doors to start slamming open, screaming students and teachers running out of the class rooms and down the stairs. Casper gave the two girls a look as he said, "We gotta get out of here."

* * *

**Bum Bum Bum, the end. Hope I did a good job with this first chapter. I know it started off slow but it's gonna be all worth it. Please review, show the love and support. See you guys next chapter!**


	2. Beginning the End

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the support! Is anyone else as pumped for Christmas as I am?! And I'm not sick anymore, hurray! That means I can hang out with my friends! This chapter is longer than the last one, but it'll still be good.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Beginning the End**

The three students could feel the ground shaking, the rumbling and smacking of people's feet against linoleum before it was muffled out by their screams. A few classes on the third floor came flooding down the steps with any sort of caution as they pushed one another down the stairs and out of the way. A couple of people fell down the stairs as well and were stepped out, bones breaking and snapping in the process. But no one seemed too noticed.

Jade and Florence struggled to keep their footing on their steps as they grabbed the rails, along with Casper. "Should we follow them?" Jade shouted.

Casper nodded as he let go of the rail and ran down the steps, Florence and Jade following him close by. As they made it down the stairs and around the corner, the trio could already see blood stains on the floor from students that had been trampled over. There were a couple of students' bodies lying on the ground unconscious; maybe even dead... it was repulsive.

Casper watched as students were shoved by other students and even teachers into windows, glass shattering everywhere along with blood. Other students were getting pushed onto the floor and stomped to death. Florence noticed in the distance that some kids were fleeing back into the classrooms, and figured it be smart to do that too.

Florence looked around for Jade and Casper who were being casted away in the wave of panicking teenagers. She literally smacked both their shoulders. "Let's get into one of the classes!" she shouted.

"OK!" Jade responded, heading over to the nearest classroom. Florence looked up after she didn't hear Casper respond. "Did you hear-"

She cut herself off when she saw him looking off into the distance. The calm and collected expression on his face was long gone and replaced with absolute disgust and horror. He stood still like a statue and let the other teenagers push him around, his eyes wide, sweat obviously down his face.

Florence tried looking up ahead but couldn't see what he was staring at, but she noticed people were running back and forth now. "Flow! Cass! What are you guys waiting for?!" Jade shouted from a classroom she'd broken into.

Florence shook her head as she looked up at Casper, shaking his shoulder slightly. "Come on, we gotta get out of here!" she screamed. When he didn't budge, she aggressively grabbed his arm and threw him into the classroom, causing him to clash with a couple of table as he fell to the floor.

"Close the door!" Florence shouted.

Jade slammed it shut and propped a desk in front of it. Florence watched as Casper crawled from the ground, rubbing his head which bumped the tables. "What the hell was your problem out there?" she asked him. Casper ignored her as made his way over to the corner as he paused. Florence didn't know what Casper saw, but he was acting like he'd seen a ghost. "Cass," she said in a calmer voice. Jade walked over to the teacher's desk as she picked up the phone. "I'm going to see if the police are coming," she said.

Florence slowly walked up to him, and jumped when he punched the wall. He punches it again and again until he left a couple of cracks, his knuckles bleeding slightly. He presses his back onto the wall and slides there as he starts scratching at his head.

"The lines are busy!" Jade shouted, hanging the phone up. "You don't think this is going on in the whole town right?" Jade asked.

Florence walked over to Casper as she stared at him with a slightly worried expression. "Capser... what did you see out there?"

Casper swallowed deeply as he looked at her with a piercing stare that managed even her to look away. "I-I saw Them... m-more people who looked like that guy out there! And they... and they were grabbing students, grabbing the teachers and throwing them on the ground. Then they started ripping at their skin, digging in their eyes and ripping limbs off. They were eating them-"

He paused to throw up the little bit of lunch he'd eaten. Florence was having a hard time comprehending this as she backed up slightly, grabbing onto the edge of her skirt. "No way... that can't be. There was only one guy, one freak that came in here and already more than a few students are acting just like him! I just can't believe something like that can happen it's impossible!"

Jade looked out the window and gasped. "Why is this happening?!"

**...**

In a matter of thirty minutes, over have the school had been infected with whatever was brought in... at least that's the only logical assumption Connie Maclaine could make at the moment. After running down the hallway, hopping over bodies and dodging the infected she could assume it was a transmitted virus spreading across the school. Whether or not it was happening throughout the city was beyond her knowledge.

Connie sat in a classroom, peering through the window door watching as teenagers ran down the halls, the infected chasing after them. She could instantly tell they were blind, being as her head was clearly visible in the window. Yet They'd continue to stumble on by. I'm not sure if I should be so calm about that just yet, she thought to herself.

She watched quietly, studying them. Despite the small amount of time she's had to observe Them, she already learned a lot on her own. She noticed that They're slow on Their feet until They notice something, and the quickest she saw any of them was a jog, rarely ever a sprinting pace. But that's still a little fast in my taste, Connie thought.

Connie could also assume they were no different than zombies: They catch you, They bite you, and then you turn into one of Them. Plain and simple. But Connie didn't know how long it takes until you're infected or how strong the infection is when it courses through your bloodstream.

The sixteen year old stepped away from the door when she could hear more students screaming. Connie looked over and saw her reflection on a nearby window. The color of her fawn skin was slightly draining from seeing all these ghastly sights, but her cheeks were still rosy red from all the running. Rather than the regular blue vest, she had a black one on, and it was attracting more heat.

"Connie," she heard a girl's voice. She looked near the teacher's desk and saw Alice White crouched down next to it. Her blonde pig tails were cascading over her shoulders. "Is it clear to head out yet?" she asked. Connie shook her head as she sat down on the desk. "Not yet, I'd give it a few more minutes before less of Them are on this floor. Once we get to your car we can drive to my place and take camp there for the night. This can't just be happening here," Connie said, combing her fingers through her brown hair.

"So how do you think all of this happened? It couldn't have just suddenly started, this type of stuff just doesn't randomly happen," Alice said, walking towards Connie. "My guess is that random flu that just started. People have been getting sick all over the country, and if that is the cause that means it's not just our school that's dealing with this," Connie explained.

Alice crossed her arms as cocked her head to the side. "Well I hope it's just here, 'cause when we make it out of here I've still got a life to live," she winked.

Connie chuckled lightly as she watched Alice pick up her metal tonfas. "It's a good thing you had those when you did, or else we would have had a problem on our hands in the hallway," Connie commented. "Well I feel obliged to being as I'm the leader of the school Disciplinary Committee," she said, feeling proud.

Connie crossed her arms as well, her c-sized breast popping up slightly. "Yeah, I heard you were. That's not exactly my favorite committee, but hey, it's a free country... or it was."

The somewhat calm mood ended in a snap when their door suddenly flew open, scaring both of them half to death. They turned and saw a boy, Jake Huntely, rushing into the room with a blood covered guitar in his hands. He slammed the door loudly and turns around, quickly noticing that he wasn't alone.

"Hey, who the hell are you?!" Connie shouted at him.

Jake stands up in a defensive matter as he looks at the girls coldly. "We were hiding in here and you made so much noise! You might as well have just led them all in this direction!"

"I was being chased out there, running for my life! Who the fuck cares if I came in here or not!" he retorted.

"I sure as hell care about the fact that you just barged in here without permission and probably attracted the attention of over half of those things!" Connie barked at him. "Now get out of here before more of Them come up here because of your dumb actions!"

Jake walked up to Connie and got up in her face. "Make me bitch!"

"Both of you be quiet!" Alice broke in, smacking her tonfas on the desk. Both the arguing teenagers looked at her as she walked in between them. "Yelling isn't going to solve anything, goodness people. Now you, what's your name?" she pointed at Jake.

"What's it to you?" he asked.

"You're causing more problems by acting like an immature brat, so answer the god damn question!" Connie ordered.

"It's Jake," he said, his voice full of anger. Alice walked pass Jake and looked out the door window, seeing as no one was out there. "OK, Connie, none of Them are out there. But I think we should stay in here for a few minutes so that way we don't run into a hoard of Them, because you probably did attract a lot of Them," Alice said.

"Fuck that, I don't have to listen to you!" Jake made his way to the door, only to be stopped when Connie said, "You leave this room you die!"

Jake turned to look at her like she was crazy. "With all that noise you made, They're probably heading up the stairs as we speak. And do you think you can take all of those freaks out then you're more stupid then I thought you were. Alice and I have been camped out in this room for about an hour, watching those things. You won't last five minutes out there on your own."

He stood there, debating if he should listen to them or not. He swore under his breath with the realization of their words washed over him. She was right. He got lucky making it this far because most of Them were distracted, and he only had to fight off three of Them on his own, and that was challenging enough.

"Fine," he said, "but the moment it's clear out there, I'm leaving you both," he said.

"Good," Connie taunted.

Jake tossed his guitar on the ground in anger and sat down on the floor. "Where did you come from?" Alice asked him.

"The music room," he answered. Alice looked at him like he was crazy as she stiffened her back. "You came in here from the music room? That's in a completely different building... why would you come into here?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Flow and Tammy," he told them. "They were in class before all this shit happened, so I'm coming here to get them and we're gonna find somewhere safe to stay," he explained.

"Wait, if you came here from the music room, you had to have run into at least of couple of Them. Did you kill any?!" Connie asked frantically. "Why does it matter?" Jake asked.

"Because if we can find out how to kill Them, then we can break out of here easier!" Connie said.

Jake crossed his arms and bowed his head slightly as he rubbed his fingers through his neck length, messy brown hair. "I don't think I killed any... I just hit Them out of my way with my guitar and kept running. I didn't bother looking a back and seeing if They were dead."

There was a dense silence between them before Jake stood up with his guitar and headed towards the door. "Now what are you doing?" Connie asked him.

"I'm not staying here any longer, I need to find my friends before they turn into one of those freaks," Jake said, opening the door. "Wait!" Connie shouted.

Jake stepped out into the hallway, and immediately, three of Them noticed him and started jogging over to him. "Fuck," he swore under his breath. They ran towards him, growling and clanking Their teeth together as they reached Their hands out for him. Jake lifted his guitar, swinging it as hard as he could.

The end of it hit two of the Them, sending Them out the hallway windows and down to the bottom floor. The third zombie he kicked to the ground. Jake watched as it struggled to get up as he laughed to himself. "Pathetic," he mocked.

All of a sudden, another one of Them came from behind and tackled him to the ground, his guitar sliding out of his reach.

The zombie's jaw opened wide and shot down at him, but before it could take a bite at him, Connie whacked it off of him with a chair she'd grabbed. The zombie fell on its back as she took the leg of the chair and began beating its face in. Blood flew everywhere, ruining her clothes as its brains began to ooze out of it. You could hear the crunching of the skull as Jake watched in the disgust while its head caved in. The zombie unsurprisingly stopped moving, and they could safely assume it was dead.

Connie ran over to the other zombie Jake had knocked on the ground and took the chair leg and sent it through its eye. She yanked it out viciously.

"Alice, you have to smash Their heads," Connie told her, "That's how you kill Them."

"It makes sense," Alice said, coming out of the room. Connie took the chair and bashed it against the linoleum floor until it broke apart, leaving her with a metal chair leg to fight with. "Now, we're heading to the nurse's room to gather supplies. Who knows how long this will go on. You're welcome to come with us until you find your friends, but if you go running off on your own then we're not gonna save your ass!" She said, sounding a lot colder than she did before.

"Fine," Jake said. "Once I find my friends, I'm out of here!" he said, picking his guitar up.

Connie smirked slightly as she looked up ahead.

"Fine by me."

* * *

**And ending with an awesome line! Epic! I'm stumped on who I should pick to type about in the next chapter before I make a couple more people meet up, I guess I'll just pick at random. Now just so you know, if I capitalize the "T" in Them then I'm talking about the zombies, if I don't, then I'm talking about the humans.**

**Random question for you guys to make the review more interesting. So I listen to music while I type because it helps me think, especially if the lyrics match or the dubstep beat fits the action. So what's your guys' favorite song to listen to when you're concentrating? You're cool if you participate in the question.**

**Please R&R, see you guys later!**


	3. Cutting In Deep

**I just noticed I have competition on the OC stories, and I'm a very competitive person if I feel like a story is taking my views away. So may I say, bring it on! Haha, well hey guys thanks for all the views, means a lot. Honestly, this story is doing a lot better than I thought it'd do, and I'm happy about how many people reviewed for it. 52 so far, that's a good start for a story. That means it's actually worth reading. But reviews don't make a good story, the author does. And I think this is a pretty damn good story. Well we've got about two or three more chapters until every will be out of the school and I can make some Left 4 Dead and Walking Dead stuff happen, thanks for being so patient. I'm bringing in more characters, and after this chapter, about four or five more will need to be brought in and then boo-yah, I can make them leave the school! But here's another chapter for you beautiful people.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cutting In Deep**

The light in the library continued to twitch and flicker slightly. Screams from outside the hallway echoed into the silent room, books falling off their shelves as the zombies stumbled through the aisles, looking for someone else to munch on. The sudden fall of a shelf caused Tamara Sparrow to tense up a little. She quickly realized what the sound was and sighed. Right now, she was crouched under the checkout desk in the library, sitting in fetal position as she listened to all of Them wandering around.

They were oblivious of her under the desk, which was the good news. But the bad news was if she hopped out or tried to move away from the desk, They'd all start running towards her. Just my luck, she thought. As if I didn't already have it bad.

Tamara had originally been in the office when it all happened; she was right there to see it. Rather than sitting in there like a moron, she made her way out to look for some people she knew she could trust. Of course, she went to look for Jake first before Florence.

Luckily for her, running to the music building wasn't hard, but getting back into the school was the challenge. She ran to the music room to find the whole place infested, with none of her friends in sight. Not thinking much, she grabbed a guitar near the door and bolted back towards the school.

The library was the closet room she could get to. If she had decided to go anywhere else, she knows for a fact she would have been a goner.

"Pst," she heard someone say. "Psst!"

Tamara looked up, brushing her messy bangs off her face. There was a door directly across from her, which was the library storage room. There stood Phil Angelo who was peering slightly through the crack of the door at her, Levina Quinn joining him. When Tamara had barged into the library, she found these two taking cover in the room.

"What is it?" she whispered back at them.

"We're about to head out. I've been thinking of a game plan: We should pick up whatever stragglers we run into and get the keys to the activity bus. Once we get to the activity bus we should drive to a local police station," he said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Why should we drive an activity bus? Can't we drive our own cars?" Tamara questioned, still keeping a hushed voice.

"Levina doesn't have a car, I don't have my keys on me, and I'm sure you don't have your keys on you either," he said. He's right, Tamara thought.

"And why the police station?"

Phil bent down slightly, crossing his arms a bit. "I'm sure the police station might have more information and experience in these types of epidemics - if they're alive. And if they're dead, they probably have resources we need... or resources that might come in handy later on if this continues. Are you in or not?" Phil asked her.

Tamara looked down at her lap as she thought to herself. As much as she wanted to find Jake and Florence, she knew if she passed up the chance to get out of this school, she wouldn't make it out a second time. And who knows, I might run into them on my way out, she thought. "Fine, I'm coming with you guys," she said.

Tamara watched as Phil clutched onto his dual fencing sabers, peering through the door as he watched, waiting to make a move. When he saw that the zombies were walking towards the main door, he looked over and saw that there was another door. That must be the computer lab.

Phil lifted up his hand and held up five fingers. He did a count down.

Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

Tamara stood up and followed Phil and Levina as they hopped over the desk and started running down the aisles. "Quick, get to the computer lab!" he said.

"I'm right next to ya!" Tamara said, swinging her guitar as it hit one of the zombie's in the jaw. It was sent into one of the book shelves. The rest of Them noticed and started running after them. "We need to hurry! Come on!" Levina shouted, the zombies right behind them.

Though in reality it was only a couple of steps, it felt like a mile as they reached the computer lab, all of them rushing in like a flood breaking through the rocks. "Close the door! Close the door!" Tamara shouted. Phil slammed the door. They heard a click once it shut, and Phil jiggled the handle, making it obvious that they locked themselves in the computer room. What was worse though was the fact that the lights were off and there were no windows, making it completely pitch black.

The three students were quiet, up until they heard something growling. They were not alone in the room. Levina started panicking silently as she breathed in and out. Phil walked over to her as he held onto her arms and tried to calm her down.

Tamara ignored them as she pulled out her phone from her skirt pocket, turning on the light on her phone. Tamara covered her mouth to keep from screaming when she saw a giant hoard of Them within the computer aisles, eating away at students. Tamara looked over at Phil who had his finger to his lips, signaling for the both of them to not make a sound.

The seventeen year old gulped before nodding. Phil cocked his head to the side, pointing that they should go to the left.

All three of them could figure that They were blind; the light was bold and shining at Them, and They didn't even notice that the students were in the room. How They didn't hear the door slamming is beyond me, Phil thought, but I see that luck is on our side for once.

Tamara turned her phone as she flashed it on the floor. It was only so bright, it barely lit up anything, but there was enough light to where they could see what they were walking over without tripping. The three of them walked like ninjas as they stepped over fallen computers and chairs.

Phil held his breath, his heart racing fast in his chest as he concentrated on both his feet and Levina who seemed to be a bit dazed in fear. She was walking as best she could while looking around. Tamara's light only lit up part of the floor, the rest of the room was jet black.

After a couple of feet of walking in a straight line, Phil looked up and saw the exit to the main hallway. He turned to look at Tamara as he pointed over to it. Big mistake.

During that split second of signaling and turning his head back to his feet, one of his fencing sabers hit the edge of a table. Though it was the lightest little tap noise you could think of, it was enough to create a giant moan from Them as they began to sit up from the ground. "We gotta go now!" Tamara shouted, using her phone to run over to the door.

Her hand shot over the handle as she literally threw it open. Tamara dropped her phone, but there was too much commotion to pick it up as she exited into the hallway, Phil and Levina soon following up. That's when she got a good look around the hallway, seeing that it was just infested with Them.

"Holy fucking shit man," Tamara said, turning to Phil who was closing the door.

Phil looked around as well, and a second after he looked over and saw the main office not too far from them. "Let's go!" he shouted.

They ran for their lives down the hallway. Levina was weaponless, leaving Tamara and Phil to clear out those in their way. Tamara was barbaric as she swung her guitar around viciously, while Phil was more graceful, whacking each zombie away with his sabers.

"Keep moving, we're almost there!" Phil shouted, trying to be as supportive as possible.

"It doesn't feel like it!" Tamara barked back smashing a zombie's head in with her guitar. They ran a little more before they reached main office. It'd be a lot bigger if there weren't counters, along with papers and the bodies of teachers. They all got inside safely as they panted ferociously.

"The door!" Levina shouted.

Phil and Tamara dash over to the door as they close it, but there was so many of Them coming over, They all started pushing against the door. Phil and Tamara pressed their backs against the door as they tried their hardest to keep the door closed.

"Hey!" The three of them looked up, noticing two students already standing in the room. Leonia Farst and Jessica Kendra.

"What the hell-"

Tamara interrupted Leonia by shouting, "Don't question us, just help!"

Kendra ran over to them as she helped with the door, leaving Levina and Leonia standing still. "Do you know where the keys to the school buses are?!" Levina asked, grabbing a hold of Leonia's arms. "Y-Yeah, there in that room over there-"

"Come with me!"

Levina grabbed Leonia's hand and made their way around the counters. There stood a door leading into the mailroom and the principal's office, the lights were off and the door was cracked open just a bit. They slammed the door open and ran over to the pantries and drawers, opening them as they searched for the keys.

"Hurry! We can't hold this door closed for much longer!" Phil shouted.

"How are we gonna get out of here?!" Tamara asked him.

Phil looked around until he noticed something that could help them escape. "Don't worry I have a plan!" Phil shouted. "Hurry and find the keys!" Kendra shouted at them.

"We're trying!" Leonia shouted, throwing drawers on the floor. She paused when she heard Levina suddenly scream at the top of her lungs. "One of Them is in here!" she screamed.

Leonia and Levina turned and saw the principle's corpse rising from the ground and coming towards the girl. Levina screamed again. "How long has he been in here huh?" Leonia commented. "Keep looking for the keys!" Leonia shouted at her.

"OK!" Levina said.

Leonia picked up the wooden stick she'd been holding the whole time and ran over to the zombie. Swinging it like a baseball bat, it made collision with the zombie's skull, a piece of it falling onto the ground as it fell down with it. Double checking to see if it were dead, she took the stick and continued to beat its head in until it was a bloody pulp.

Her head shot over to Levina as her short, faded blue hair whipped with her neck. "Did you find it?!"

Levina opened up a drawer full of keys. This must be it, she thought. She grabbed one of the keys with a tag that said "B32".

"I got the keys!" she shouted.

Tamara looked over at Phil who was still struggling on keeping the door closed. "Well they got the keys, now I'd like to see that plan you said you had...!"

"Alright, on the count of three I want you guys to open the door. Make sure you have your weapons."

Tamara grabbed her guitar, Kendra held onto her metal pipe, and Phil gripped tightly on his fencing sabers. We're ready, he thought.

"Three! Two! One! Open the door!"

* * *

**Uh Oh, a cliff hanger. Time for you all to be mad at me :) This, so far is the most intense chapter of the story... so far. This was basically an action chapter will little explanation on the characters, so this isn't their full potential, and later on I will explain more of the people's backgrounds. But for now, please review and question of the day! If you could have anyone as your zombie killing partner, who would it be! I call Chuck Norris! See you all later!**


	4. Unbound

**Surprise! Quick Update! Another Chapter!**

**Ohhh Nooo I have to go back to school on Monday and I have a mountain of homework to do! D: But, I'm putting it aside for you guys, so be happy and review! Well, this is the chapter I personally have been waiting for, when the first set of people actually leave the school. Then I can make the next set leave. After much debating, I've decided this - If your person hasn't been introduced by this chapter or the next chapter, they won't come in until later. This honestly may serve as a good thing because that'll add more drama into the story when they do come up. Think of a Walking Dead situation: Rick didn't meet Glenn and his group until episode two/three and Hershel and his group until season 2. And it made it all the more epic when they came out. So yeah, this chapter starts with a little mini flash back. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unbound**

How did everything come to be like this? Casper thought to himself. Through this phase of disaster, everything sort of slowed down for him only for so long though. Why is this happening, really? To think I woke up this morning, doing my daily routine completely oblivious of this hell. I never took the chance to give Kaighley and Brianna a hug goodbye before they went to school and tell them that I love them. I never apologized to the people I've wronged or told those I cared about how I really feel about them. There was so much I've never done. But I guess it's too late.

Casper could clearly remember last week when his Aunt had told him and his sisters that their mother was ill in a hospital bed. Now he could assume that she was one of Them as well. And what about his sisters? They'd be home by this time, but there's no telling where they are or if they're alive. Yes, he thought. It's too late.

That slowed down sensation he felt suddenly grew a little quicker as he realized he was sprinting back up the stairs to the third floor. He looked over to his left to see Jade running up with him, her chocolate brown hair swaying back and forth and her black converse smacking against the linoleum steps. Casper looked over to his right and saw Florence running up with him as well, her dyed dark pink hair bouncing as her gray eyes met his. She gave him a stern look.

Casper licked his lips, his tongue brushing across his piercings as they reached the third floor. Luckily for them, it seemed to be empty with the infested, and any student up here was hiding or in a classroom. Everything sped back up and as a blood curdling scream boomed through the hallways, the boy was brought back into reality.

They ran down the hallway and stopped at one of the lockers, Casper's locker. He began to put the combination in. "Jade, if you're going to get anything from your locker do it now," Casper told her. Jade nodded, forgetting that her locker was right next to his. Something suddenly popped into her head that she forgot about.

"Oh! Oh!" she exclaimed. Florence looked over at her, wondering what her problem was. "What, what is it?" Florence asked.

Jade didn't respond. She began opening her locker along with Casper.

Casper got his open and grabbed his backpack. "Wait, you're bringing your whole backpack? I thought you were just bringing your car keys." Florence said. "I have other things in my backpack I need for later, my books aren't in this bag-"

Jade interrupted him when she brought out two metal baseball bats. She handed one to Casper who was unarmed at the moment, meanwhile Florence had already gotten a weapon; a hammer she'd taken out of the classroom after they'd left.

"We can use these," she said.

Casper wasn't going to question why these were in her locker as he picked his up. It was a regular sized baseball bat just made out of metal; exactly the same as Jade's.

"So we've got your car keys, now what?" Florence asked.

"We're gonna get the hell out of here! My truck is parked in the parking lot, hopefully there isn't too much trouble getting out of here," he said. "We can talk about where we go once we're out," he said. Florence began to run down the hall, "I can deal with that."

They ran back down the steps and saw a couple of Them blocking the other steps down the hall. Casper took the lead and ran up, hitting one of Them straight in the jaw as he broke it, sending it out the window. The sound of broken glass drew the rest of Them to start coming over to them. "Looks like we've got a party going on," Casper joked, whacking his bat against two of Them as They bashed into the wall. Jade ran over to Them and began beating Their faces. "Remember, smash Their heads, it's the only way They'll die!" Jade said.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself!" Casper said, watching a bunch more of Them beginning to come from the first floor. "Shit," Casper said.

The teens stood their ground like a three man army as they fought off hoards. Five minutes had gone by and there were only about six left. Doesn't seem like a problem huh? Wrong.

Three of them began to come over to Florence who back up before swinging her hammer at Their temples as they fell down and died. The girl was handling herself fine, but the last one of Them she hit with her hammer grabbed her arms before it died and it crashed through the window.

With great determination she got his arms off of her, but she lost her footing and fell out the window. She screamed as she grabbed hold of the edge, the glass cutting her hands and her blood dripping down the outside of the walls. She screamed in agony before gaining her composure and trying to climb back up, but this was too much even for her. "Help me!" she shouted. "Help!"

Casper turned his head and saw her hanging off the edge. "Flow-"

He was cut off when one of Them literally tossed him into the wall. He hit his head on the corner of the window and yelped slightly in pain before passing out for a few minutes.

"Aw bloody hell!" Jade shouted, running over to the zombies that were about to get a hold of Casper as she hit Them away. Jade looked over and saw Florence and as she moved just a little to go get her, she noticed three more of Them quickly limping over to Casper. The girl was confused as she looked over at the both of them in rage. "What the fuck is happening!" she shouted.

However, suddenly as Jade was about to decide which one to help first, she heard someone shout out, "Flow!"

In a flash, three more students came to their rescue. A boy ran over to the window with messy brown hair and a concerned expression on his face. Jade looked over at Casper and saw that a girl using a chair leg as her weapon was beating the remainder of zombies, along with a girl with blond pig tails and metal tonfas. Seriously, what the fuck is happening? Jade thought to herself.

Before she knew it, all of Them on the second floor were dead and now there were six students together. "Flow," Jade heard the boy continuing. She looked over and saw him pulling Flow up from the window and hugging her only for a second before he gathered himself and stepped back a bit. "Jay?" she asked, shock in her voice as she stared at him wide eyed. "Jay, when did you get here?!" she asked him.

"I was traveling with those girls over there and saw everything... you're not hurt are you?" he asked. Florence shook her head as she looked down at her bleeding hands. "I'll be fine," she told him.

Jake Huntely put his hand on her shoulder as he looked at her intensely. "Come on," he said, "Let's get out of here."

Florence heard him say that and she was suddenly conflicted almost as much as she was confused. A few minutes ago she was down with traveling with Jade and Casper, and now that Jake is here she doesn't know if she should leave with him. At least not just the two of us, she thought.

Her train of thought was cut off when she heard Casper coughing in the background. Jade walked over to him and Alice White joined. Casper's eyes twitched a little before he opened them and looked to see there were new faces, one he recognized. "Alice?" he questioned. She had a couple of classes with him and they talked from time to time. He wouldn't consider her as a real friend, but she was alright to be around.

"Are you OK?" she asked him. Casper nodded, rubbing the back of his head as he looked over and saw Florence and Jake standing a little away from the group.

"Come on Flow, let's leave. It's a green light right now, we can get out of here," Jake told her. Florence looked over and Casper and Jade, then back at Jake as she thought to herself. "How about you come with us," Florence suddenly suggested.

"Casper had this good idea to get to his car and drive out of the school. I'm sure there's room for you," she said.

Jake looked at her like she was crazy and shook his head. "What? You don't need them. If we stick together we can make it-"

"Hey," Casper broke in. Jake looked at him with an evil glare, like he wanted to rip his head off. Casper was returning the glare tenfold. "Right now, you're the only one trying to split up the groups, and if she goes with you it'll just be you two. You'd be better off joining us then breaking away from the group," he advised him.

Jake began to walk up to Casper and the tensions were slowly growing. "How about you mind your on God damn business you fucking stoner. You didn't even know Flow until today," he retorted. "Now how about you go be the fuck up you are and just leave us alone."

Casper threw his backpack and bat on the floor and got in Jake's face, breathing heavily as he gritted his teeth together. "Make me you gang banging motherfucker-"

He was cut off when Jake tackled Casper and punched him right in the face. Jade gasped, Florence stared at them with little shock on her face, and Connie and Alice just looked at them confused. Jake sent another fist at Casper head as it collided with is skull. He was dazed for a moment before his foot came up and hit Jake straight between his legs. He yelped, giving Casper a chance to send his fist into Jake's cheek.

Jake stood up along with Casper as they stared at each other coldly. Fist began to fly and their blood began to get on the floor as they fought one another.

"Hey you guys, cut it out!" Alice shouted. They ignored her as Jake grabbed Casper's head and began to choke him. Casper started swinging his fist at Jake's abdomen and chest, causing him to cough horribly. Jake let go of Casper and he caught his breath as his drug filled lungs needed a breather. They were both coughing.

Before they both could gain their footing once more and continue their fight, Jade and Alice grabbed a hold of Casper's arms and held him while Connie and Florence did the same to Jake.

"Stop fighting you two!" Jade shouted, struggling to hold Casper down as he tried to wrestle his way out. Jake was doing the same before Florence smacked him across the face. That got his attention. "Hey," she said, "Stop it!" Florence told him. "We've got enough problems without you two having a bitch fit."

Casper stopped trying to wrestle his way out as he sat on his knees. "Now, Casper is right," Connie said. "If you two leave, we won't be here to save your sorry asses. We're better off staying as one whole group!"

"They're right," Florence told Jake. "'We're dead meat if we go on our own. And before you guys got here we were planning on taking his car and getting outta here."

Florence would rather stick with Jake, but it's suicide if they leave, so she has no choice but to agree with the others. Jake figured this out himself as well, and the fact that Casper was right seemed to make him madder. But for Florence sake, finally he said, "Fine, I'll go with you guys," he said.

Jade turned over to Connie and Alice. "Do you guys have a car?" she asked.

Connie raised her hand in great enthusiasm. "I do, I have the keys in my pocket. I don't go anywhere without it," she said.

"Alright, then I guess we're ready to go," Florence said, looking over at Casper who was picking his bat and backpack up off the ground.

"Let's do this!"

With the six of them armed and together they were a force to be reckoned with at the school as they dashed down the hallways. Each one of them covered each other as they made their way down the steps and onto the first floor. They ran together, each zombie that got in the way was either hit by Florence, Jake, and Casper or avoided much like what Jade, Connie and Alice were doing.

"The back doors are over there!" Casper shouted, pointing at the door. That's when one of Them came from one of the rooms, grabbing at his arm. Luckily, Alice hit it with her tonfa. She smacked it up the jaw and it flew back into the classroom. They gave each other a slight look before continuing down the hallway and reaching the back door.

Casper ran into the door, only for it to not open. He and Jake began to push at it. "It's stuck!" Casper shouted. "Oh, no shit Sherlock!" Jake barked back. "How about you-"

He was cut off when Florence ran over to it and lifted her foot, kicking it open as they both fell down onto the dirt covered ground. "Let's keep moving!" she shouted, running up ahead as the other girls followed along. Both of them grumbled something to themselves as they chased after them.

The sunlight was blinding for the first few seconds, and the smell of decaying bodies already seemed to fill their nostrils. Casper looked up at the sky and saw two jets flying over from McChord AFB and over to what looked like Seattle.

Casper was personally shocked. We made it, he thought, We made it outside. Maybe we can get out of here after all.

"Cass!" he heard his name being called. "Cass!" He looked over and saw Florence calling his name. "Come on, we've gotta move, the parking lot's right over there!" she said.

He nodded, following everyone as they ran around the edge of the school, revealing a crowd of Them just standing there. Behind Them, of course, was the parking lot full of cars.

All six of them stopped behind the wall as they thought of a strategy. "They're blind," Connie said, "So if we move through Them quickly and quietly enough, we should be able to maneuver around Them."

"I like you're way of thinking," Florence said. They gave each other a look, and after a couple of seconds passed, they all ran. They dodged around the zombies as they stood there like dominoes ready to get knocked down. They passed through all of Them and swayed around Them all.

We have to be the luckiest sons of bitches alive for Them to not even know we're here, Jake thought.

They made it to the parking lot and began to search for their cars. It wasn't hard to find Casper's car, being as he drove a black 2010 Toyota Tundra. He'd thank his Aunt for buying him such a good truck if he got the chance. He waved at the group saying he found his car, all of them ran over to him.

"How many people can you fit in there?" Jade asked while whispering.

"About five, but since there's six of us, I think we should split into a group of three for the cars," Casper said. "Just in case one of the cars breaks down, and we can watch each other's backs better."

Connie nodded. "We should split into the groups we met up in," she said. Jake tensed up a little, wanting to be in the same car with Florence, but his argument would probably be useless at the point. "My car should be right over there! Keep up with me!" Connie whispered.

The three of them rushed down the car lanes and through parking lot, trying to find her car. Fuck, I just noticed how much my car blends in with all the other ones, Connie thought.

Meanwhile Casper, Jade, and Florence were starting to pile into his truck. He unlocked the door and opened it as quietly a possible as they hopped into the truck. The interior was tan and pretty decent looking, it wasn't too dirty but it wasn't clean either. The smell got to the too girls though. It smelt like cocaine. Jade coughed lightly as she got into the back seat, Florence getting in the front one. Casper noticed them gagging. "Don't worry, you'll get use to the smell," he said.

Florence cleared her throat. "That's easy for you to say," she commented.

They closed the car doors, and it made more noise than they thought it'd make as it seemed to echo slightly. The zombies' heads popped up as they looked over at the cars. They sniffed their noses and they began to howl as they ran to the parking lot.

Connie looked back and noticed Them running towards the small group. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" she questioned. Connie began to run through the parking lots as she looked for her car. She finally found her silver 2002 Chevy Cavalier sitting still in the parking lot. She pressed the button on her keys and unlocked the doors. "Quick! Get inside!" she shouted.

They hopped into her car and right when they closed the door, They reach them and began banging on her car. Connie could hear Casper starting his car as she watched him back up from the parking lot, running a lot of Them over.

"Buckle you're seat belts guys!" she ordered, buckling hers as well. Jake sat in the back seat as he buckled his and held onto the seats, Alice doing the same in the passenger's seat. Connie turned the car on, and rather than warming it up long enough she pulled out of the parking lot, running over whatever was in her way. She chased after Casper who was speeding down the driveway. He pressed his foot on the gas pedal as he drifted slightly, turning towards the school entrance which was closed by the gate.

"Fuck," he said under his breath. "Hang on!"

He slammed his foot on the gas and sped through the gate as it broke open, Connie speeding after him as they broke out of the school. As the school became more distant in the rear view mirrors, Casper started to laugh to himself. "We made it out! We did it!" he shouted. Florence smiled and Jade cheered as she hopped up from her seat and hugged Florence. "Oh my God!" she cheered.

Jade shot over to Casper and kissed him straight on the lips with the most passion she could probably put in a kiss. She pulled away roughly before Casper could actually join in. "We're alive!" she shouted.

Casper's face turned red slightly from the sudden realization that Jade just kissed him. He took that thought out of his head as they continued to drive. They soon reached the main road.

* * *

**"Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning." - Winston Churchill**

* * *

**Whoo hoo! Now that got some balls breaking! That was honestly really fun to type. And whoa, jets from McChord AFB? What do you think's going on here? I've been on McChord about twenty times and 85% of my family are air force or army, so I had a little fan girl moment there. I love the air force soldiers, they're really nice guys. Marines are awesome too though :P**

**But please review, in my opinion this is the best chapter so far. I'm just pumped right now! Whoo! Please review! Question of the day! Where do you think Casper and his group should go?!**

**But please review, in my opinion this is the best chapter so far. I'm just pumped right now! Whoo! Please review! Question of the day! Where do you think Casper and his group should go?!**


	5. Moving On Out

**Sorry it took so long to update, Final Exams are a bitch. Here you guys go!**

**The beginning of the chapter starts off from where I left off on chapter 3  
Either way, another amazing chapter for you beautiful viewers. 71 reviews! Whoo-hoo! For my first story on this account this is pretty good. Either way enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Moving On Out**

Levina opened up a drawer full of keys. This must be it, she thought. She grabbed one of the keys with a tag that said "B32".

"I got the keys!" she shouted.

Tamara looked over at Phil who was still struggling on keeping the door closed. "Well they got the keys, now I'd like to see that plan you said you had...!"

"Alright, on the count of three I want you guys to open the door. Make sure you have your weapons."

Tamara grabbed her guitar, Kendra held onto her metal pipe, and Phil gripped tightly on his fencing sabers. We're ready, he thought.

"Three! Two! One! Open the door!"

As soon as they stopped pressing their backs against the door it flung open. Phil dashed over to one of the dead bodies in the office and cut its arm with his fencing saber. Quick like lightning, he tossed the body over to Them. He couldn't believe his planned had worked.

A majority of Them went after the body as they fell to the floor and began to eat at it. "Let's move! Hit any of the stragglers in your way but don't waste your time tryin' to kill'em! Come on!"

Phil stepped over bodies and whacked a couple of Them out of his way. After a few seconds he found himself out in the hallway again. All the girls in the room copied his moves as they hopped over the dead bodies, a couple of them tripping over their feet as they scrambled back up and out the door with Phil.

It was surprising to Phil that they'd actually managed to make it out alive. That they hadn't died.

"Hey, who the hell are those guys over there?!" Tamara pointed at the main entrance as she saw a large truck and a silver car speed out of the school. "Just some people like us trying to escape, we need to keep moving!" Phil shouted, starting to run to the parking lot.

"Whoever they were, they gathered an ass load of Their attention!" Leonia shouted.

"If we keep moving it won't matter, all the buses are parked right over there!" Levina pointed out.

They all began to run, and Phil looked out and was about ready to swear when he saw a hoard of Them chasing after the group. "Don't look back just keep going!" Phil exclaimed. It seemed like all of Them were coming from left and right and behind, and the buses seemed so far away. The group was questioning if they were actually going to make it to the buses. And better yet, Phil thought, who the hell is going to drive this thing?!

The group reached the buses, but a bigger question was this: Which bus was the right bus? Phil took a quick glance at the keys, seeing that it read "B32".

"Look for bus B32, quick we don't have much time!" he ordered.

Phil didn't want the whole group to scatter but they did, running down the aisles as they looked for the bus. Kendra ran through them, zipping pass each lane until she finally found it. "Hey guys!" she shouted over the buses. "I found it! It's over-"

She cut herself off as she began to scream as loudly as possible. "Help me!" she screamed.

"Aw fuck!" Phil swore as he ran over to the source of the screaming. The whole group ran over to find her leaning against the bus, a group of Them rushing over to her. At this point it was too late to get over to her, but that's when things suddenly got a little lucky for her.

A broomstick came out of nowhere and whacked them away. Someone else came over with a baseball bat and began beating Them. The girl with the baseball bat had black choppy scene hair with red tips, while the other girl had black hair that went to her knees whhile put up in two pig tails. Their names were Faith Yamura and Daisy Saiori.

Before any words could be spoken between the groups, Phil pressed a button on the keys to open the door and hopped on. "Hurry up and get on everyone before They get here!"

Without another word, everyone began to pile onto the bus and take a seat. Phil sat in the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition. The bus slowly began to turn on. The boy was anxious as he looked out the window and saw Them getter closer and closer. He began to panic more and more as he pressed the close door button.

"Come on, Come on," he said again and again.

"Hey! They're coming! What the hell is taking you so long?!" Faith shouted from the back seat. "I'm working on it!"

Phil continued to press the button, but it seemed to be doing nothing. Faith grumbled something to herself as she shot up from her seat and rush over to the door. "Oh for the love of God!" she said as she came up to the front seat with him. She pounded her fist on the button Phil was pressing and the bus made a hissing noise as the door began to close.

They were getting closer and closer and the door was slowly closing. Finally the door closed and They began to smack on the glass. "Floor it!" Tamara shouted!

Without a word, Phil slammed his foot on the gas pedal and bumped other cars out of the way as he drove through the zombies and out through the main entrance. The whole bus began to cheer in delight as everyone shouted "We made it!" and gave each other high fives.

Tamara on the other hand was wondering where those other two cars had went, seeing as they were nowhere in sight anymore. Not that it really matters, she thought.

Phil never thought that driving a bus would be this easy, but here he was driving it out of their hell to God knows where. They drove through a road surrounded by evergreen trees, after all this is the evergreen state. The trees slowly began to vanish and the city of Seattle soon became visible. But what they saw was worse than they had imagine...

**Meanwhile...**

Casper's 2010 Toyota Tundra drove off a slightly cracked road onto a more firm and flat road. The main road. Trees blocked their view as he kept driving, Florence and Jade looking out their windows. Connie followed behind him, looking in her rear view mirror as she saw maybe one or two of Them just standing there.

The trees disappeared and in the distance stood Seattle. Smoke clouds arose from all over the city; something even blew up as they continued to look at it. Police sirens filled the air and the teens could see I-5 from where they drove, the freeway completely packed with cars. A loud noise roared in the sky as they looked out their windows. Black hawks holding a group of soldiers flew over them, along with a couple more jets as they made their way to Seattle.

"Is that... is that really the city?" Jade stammered.

"It's even worse than I thought," Florence commented.

Connie could see the city from where she was as her mouth made a small O shape. "You've gotta be shitting me right now," Connie said.

"Holy fuck, do you see that?" Jake commented as he whipped his head from Connie to Alice

Alice held anguish in her face as she looked at the city soon to become ruins possibly filled with Them. "Now what? Where are we supposed to go?" Alice said, seeing that the sun was beginning to set. Night was soon to fall. Connie slowed her car down along with Casper as they came to a complete stop on the side of the road.

Casper got out of the car and walked up to Connie as he tapped on her window. She rolled it down so they could have a discussion. "We should camp right here until morning," Casper said. "We'll get tired eventually if we keep driving, and it seems stupid to drive into town if it looks like that."

"Where will we go after that?" Connie asked.

"We can talk about that in the morning," Casper said. Connie nodded, knowing that everyone was tired after everything that's happened during this crazy day. "Alright," she said.

...

Night soon fell as a full moon was covered by black ash clouds. Jake was spread out in the backseats fast asleep along with Alice knocked out in the front seat. Connie sat up, unable to sleep with the fear of having nightmares. She knew she'd pay for it in the morning, but she just couldn't do it.

Meanwhile Casper was in the car getting as high as the sky during the end of the world. Jade and Florence couldn't handle the smell so they hopped onto the back of the truck, huddled together to keep warmth. Florence moved to her sides back and forth, trying to get comfortable but it didn't seem to be working. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but for some reason she just wasn't tired. Florence turned to her right and saw Jade lying on her back, her eyes wide open as she stared at the sky.

"Can't sleep?" Florence asked. "Who can?" Jade commented. "I feel like if I fall asleep, I'm gonna wake up with one of Them on my face or something."

"I know how you feel," Florence chuckled, lying on her back as well. Feeling the need to brighten the mood a little, Florence looked at Jade with a quizzical smile on her face. "Sooo," she began. "Since you kissed Cass does that mean you like him now or something?"

Jade's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she looked over at her. "No! I was just happy! Any girl would do that if they were as hyper as me! I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Ooo you're hiding something! You're being so defensive, that screams denial," Florence laughed.

"Shut up! And oh yeah! I bet you like Jake! We could smell the love in the air with you two standing there intensely gazing into each other's eyes," Jade teased.

Florence sighed, resting her hands behind her head as she chuckled. "Please, he's like my brother," Florence said.

It was silent for a bit as they stargazed, thinking about things. "Ya know, if it weren't for all the zombies, this would be one hell of a slumber party," Florence joked.

"I can't believe all of this is happening, honestly," Florence said. "This is the last thing I expected when I woke up this morning."

Jade turned to her side as she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her body. "I'm going to try and sleep again, see ya in the morning Flow," she told her.

Florence sighed, continuing to look up at the sky. She listened to Casper in the car coughing out a lung, sounding as if he were choking. She felt sorry for him, that he was addicted to that stuff; During times like this too. If They won't get to him, those drugs will. And if he keeps pissing off people, that'll be the end of him too, Florence thought to herself.

Casper sat in the car, coughing and coughing, but it wasn't because of the drugs. He bowed his head, his hands pulling at the little black hair he had. He rocked back in forth slightly, feeling jittery as he wheezed, letting tears form in his dilated eyes. Smoke blew throughout the car, but the drug was starting to wear off. He was done getting high for the night, and that hyper feeling he'd felt was subsiding, making him more alert and anxious. If anything, for some reason he just felt down now. Knowing himself, he'll just assume it's the drug, but for some reason he can't help but think it was about something much deeper than that.

He took a deep breath as he pressed his back against the seat and looked up ahead through the window. Not a sign of Them in sight. That's good, he thought, maybe that means I can relax a bit more. The drug diminished his need for sleep and the hunger he'd felt this whole time. A few minutes ago he felt alive and content, now he just feels empty. Trashed and scattered.

What seemed to pop into his mind every couple of seconds were Kaighley and Brianna. He was their older brother; he couldn't help but worry about them. They're all the family I've really got left, Casper thought, If they die, I'll take myself with them.

Casper looked down in between the seats and saw his phone peeking out through the crack in his backpack. He picked it up as he stared at it intensely. He wondered: should he call them? Should he text them? The anxiety was killing him. Just thinking that they could be gone already made him want to scream. He couldn't help but doubt they're survival though. They were both thirteen and they both depended on him. Without him, they're sanity would have been gone a long time ago. But still, I have to hope.

Minutes passed and he just stared at his phone. Finally, he tossed it onto the passenger's seat and rubbed his eyes. He closed them (though he wasn't tired), as he thought about things. Casper suddenly heard Florence sneeze outside of the car. He sighed to himself while unbuckling his seatbelt.

Casper stepped out of his car and walked over to the back of the truck. Florence looked over at him as she smirked and stared into his wide eyes.

"Why are you guys still out here?" Casper asked. "It's warmer inside."

"Fuck that," Florence exclaimed, "It smells like somebody died in there. I'd rather stay out here; at least I know I won't suddenly get lung cancer."

Casper began to climb into the back of the truck as he squeezed between Jade and Florence. "Well I guess I'll join you guys then," he said.

"Why?" Florence questioned him.

"Just 'cause. Do I need to give you a reason for why I want to sit in the back of MY truck?" he asked her in a smartass voice.

He laid down beside her as they looked up at the sky in silence. "You really shouldn't be doing those drugs," Florence said, "You're killing yourself."

Casper sighed as he rested his arms behind his head, closing his eyes. "Dude, trust me I'm tryin'. It was a lot worse back in Detroit," he told her. Florence turned towards him as she rested on her arms. "You used to live in Detroit?" she asked him.

"Yeah, that was before my dad passed away though. It was pretty shitty back then, but the best experiences I've ever had were back in Detroit," he explained. "Man I remember when I was at the park getting high and shit and looking like an idiot with my best friend and his sister who were joining me. My best friend goes off somewhere to throw up or whatever and then his sister starts flirting with me. At this point I'm high as fuck and can barely think straight without wanting to start laughing. Next thing you know she's pulling at my shirt, telling me I should go with her before her brother comes back. So I'm all down for it. All of a sudden, I'm spewing up vomit on her, the park table and myself. So she smacks me, leaves with her brother and I'm just lying there on the ground at the time not even knowing what just happened. Then later on, Kaighley and Brianna had to carry me back home."

Casper started laughing as he rubbed his eyes, looking over at Florence. This was the first time she's ever seen him really look happy and not pissed like him and Jake always are. Probably just the drugs, she thought.

"Who are Kaighley and Brianna?" Florence asked him.

His smile vanished from his face as he looked up again. "My sisters," he answered.

It was silent for a few more seconds before Casper suddenly said, "Hey... do you think that, maybe, in the morning we could drive to my house?"

Florence looked at him with a serious expression on her face, a facial expression that wasn't really hers. "Why are you asking me?" she asked.

"I don't know," was all he said.

Florence has a feeling she knows why Casper wants to stop at his house as she smiled lightly. "We'll have to ask the whole group if that's OK, but when the question pops up I'll defend you," she told him.

Casper smiled as he looked away from her and closed his eyes. "Thank you," he told her.

* * *

**A sweet ending in this messed up universe. Had to throw a sweet moments in somewhere. So here you guys go! Random question of the day. Who is your favorite character so far? You can't pick your own character or I shall name you a bitch. Mine right now is Connie. I don't know what it is, I just like her. That'll probably change later though. See you later!**


	6. Into the City

**You know, I'd love to Google your Yahoo so you can Twitter on my Facebook XD**

**Zacky Vengeance has some pretty awesome tweets... and he's fucking hot IMO ) I love Avenged Sevenfold. Am I taking some of their song titles and making them titles for my ACTs and Chapters? Yes, yes I am. So I credit Avenged Sevenfold's song titles for my Act I title: "The Wicked End" and the chapter "Unbound" are song titles, and in one of the chapters I said "Trashed and Scattered", so yep, I'm a Avenged Sevenfold fan girl nut bag. I'll probably use more of their titles, but so I don't get blocked I'll say that I don't own those titles.**

**You know, if you don't know what Seattle looks like, you can go on Google maps, it does an awesome job. I lived in Seattle for twelve years so I know everything about it.**

**Either way, this chapter is going to be a bit different than the others one where I'm switching from group to group. This chapter just focuses on Casper's group, and the next chapter just focuses on Phil's group. It'll probably rotate like that for now on.**

**As for the question of the day yesterday, I said DON'T PICK YOUR OWN CHARACTER as your favorite, that's pretty shitty and I said I'd name you a bitch. But because I like you guys, I'll be nice and not do that. Either way, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Into the City**

Florence saw herself in a dream as a child. Everything was a dark gray and she seemed to just be hovering there, her body reflecting below her. She was smaller and much frailer back then, with her pink hair gone and back to its original blond. Her gray eyes drifted left, then right a bit frantically as she watched a light show up in the distance. She appeared in her house standing straight up as she looked at her mother and father. They laughed joyously around her older brother, completely oblivious of her presence.

She moved her lips to call out for them, but nothing came out. Florence grabbed at her throat, wondering what was wrong as she called out to them again.

They completely ignored her... like they always do. Her parents revolved around her older brother, they barely knew she existed. So the young girl stood there, watching as they continued to gather around him. That's when things suddenly became haywire.

He looked over at her, and his appearance changed completely. His eyes rolled up, a bit glassy, blood dripping from them. His blond colored hair was oozing red and his body looked limp and mangled. Florence stood still in horror as she watched him move closer and closer, staggering over to his younger sister like a zombie himself.

Florence's brother stopped before her, and her usually calm and laid back expression was replaced with fear and anguish.

He Screamed, "Perish With ME!"

The eighteen year old's eyes flew open, awakening her from nightmares of the past. She looked around, sweat beaming down her face while she was slightly panting. Florence sighed out of relief when she saw she was still outside on the truck and everyone was OK.

Florence rested her head back down before she realized whatever she was laying on was moving up and down. It was also soft and warm. Her face turned red when she heard a male's voice suddenly say, "You nice and cozy down there?"

She turned her head and saw Casper looking down at her with a devious smile printed on his face. Florence had rolled onto him and used him as pillow during her sleep. "While you were sleeping, you were breathing all heavy and hugged up on me. I see you wanted some of the Cass - Master," he teased.

Florence wasn't about to give him the pleasure of making fun of her though, as she replaced her shocked and shy look with a relaxed one. "Well it all depends, did you enjoy the feel of my body against yours?" she purred jokingly.

Casper's cheeks turned red as he opened his mouth to say something back; but Jake walked over and interrupted the two. "What the hell's going on over here?"

Florence shot up as she faced Jake with a friendly expression. "Nothing you think is going on," she responded.

Jake's eyes went from hers to Casper's as they could feel the tensions blowing up again. "Relax hot head, we weren't doin' nothin'. Besides, what were you, Alice and Connie doing in there all night?" Casper questioned him. Jake pouted as he breathed crisply. "Exactly, not fun being accused of things we ain't doin'," Casper barked.

Connie and Alice walked up to the car as Alice banged her tonfas on the metal of Casper's truck. "Enough guys," Connie spoke.

"Now it's morning and the city looks just as crappy as it did last night. We need to figure out where we need to go because we can't stay out here too long, it's not safe."

Casper raised his hand as everyone looked over at him. "I was thinking we could go back to my place," he suggested.

"Why your house?" Jake questioned him. For once, Casper wasn't in the mood to argue with him as he looked Connie dead in the eyes with one of his deathly glares. "I live pretty close by; it wouldn't take long to get there, and I'm staying at my Aunt's house. She's a lot richer than my parents. I mean... we don't live in a mansion but it's two stories and pretty wide. That's plenty of space to take camp for the time being," he explained.

Connie and Alice nodded in slight approval, showing that they get the logic of that. Jake disagreed with Casper just to disagree with him. He really despised Casper.

"I think that's a reasonable idea," Florence sided with him. "How about you guys?"

Alice placed her thumb to her lip as she bit on it lightly. "I think that sounds like a good idea too," she said.

"Yeah, seems legit," Connie also agreed.

Jake gritted his teeth in silence as everyone literally shook hands on it. It was settle, they're next destination was Casper's house.

Jade woke up from her lovely slumber as she rose up like a zombie. "Before we do anything..." she yawned, "Can we get some food, I'm starving."

No one really realized how hungry they were until she'd brought it up. No one's eaten since yesterday and the hunger was starting to cave into their stomachs, making it almost impossible for them to want to do anything super active and physical.

"There should be a corner store in town," Florence said.

Casper clapped his hands together as he walked over to the door to his car. "Alright then, first we'll go get some food, then we'll stop at my place," he said.

Everyone nodded as they went back to the cars they'd been in. Casper buckled his seatbelt as he started the car up, watching as Florence and Jade settled in their seats, taking deep breaths. "Are you guys ready?" Casper asked.

Florence was about to reply when Jade shot in between them, bat in hand and a cocky smile on her face. "You know it! Onward we go!" she pointed up ahead.

Casper smirked as he placed his hands on the steering wheel and began to drive down the road, Connie following him from behind.

They drove down a long road as Seattle grew more and more near. Every now and then they'd pass abandoned cars, Zombies gnawing on people, or a survivor or two dashing for their lives. The group thought about stopping to help but they weren't ready to pick up people from the town. God knows what kinds of people are running around now, Casper thought. They've yet to run into someone else driving a car however. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? He thought.

The sun cast behind the city buildings, making the surroundings a lot darker than it is. There was dense air between everyone; no one spoke a word because they felt fear of what was the come next, from the new journey of their quest began.

A journey into the city of Seattle.

They drove under the highway, and up above they could hear cars moving, a horn honking every now and then. Casper looked around as he saw a car collided into the wall of a building, flames and smoke coming out of it.

Casper took a left and out from under the highway as the light shown through the buildings, almost blinding them.

The group drove down a road through the urban area a little detached from the actual city and downtown. Windows were broken, more cars crashed and bodies lying around, all coated in a mess of blood. But there seemed to be no sign of the dead.

"Where do you think they all are?" Alice asked as she looked over at Connie. "I don't know, but as long as they're away from us I can deal," she said.

"What about the soldiers that we saw? Where did they all go?" Jake asked.

"Damned if I know, probably dead or in hiding," Connie responded. She took a left around the corner and followed Casper's truck as they pulled to a stop near small gas station. Some of the gas was leaking in a hazardous way and the store doors were wide open.

The cars halted as they came to a complete stop. Casper looked around before stepping out of the car. He grabbed his bat and went outside; The air smelt of decay and burning building, making it almost too hard to breathe in. Casper watched as Connie stepped out of the car and made her way over to him. "So now what?" she asked.

"How about you and Jake head in and gather whatever food and water you can gather. You guys can take my backpack-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Why does Jake have to come? We're both already standing out here," she protested.

"Because I have a raging headache from last night... and I said so. You know, I don't have to let you into my house. Now just go," he ordered.

Connie grumbled something to herself as she walked over to her car, peaking through the door. "Jake, let's go," she said.

Jake gave her an almost disgusted look as he crossed his arms. "Why do I have to go?!" he shouted.

"Shh," Connie told him, "Casper doesn't want to go in and you're the only other man here, so you're coming with me," she told him. Jake was about ready to argue but Connie cut him off by giving him a glare that could even shut the likes of him up. "Fine," he said childishly.

Jake grabbed his guitar and stepped out of the car while Casper approached Connie again. He handed over his now empty backpack and his baseball bat.

"Take this," he said, "It seems more helpful than a chair leg."

Connie gripped onto the baseball bat and she nodded softly. "Thanks, let's go Jake."

The two of them cautiously moved towards the store, not hearing a sound for miles. Connie stepped closer to the door as she slightly pushed it open, revealing a pitch black corner store with fallen down shelves and food, also a pool of blood. "Shit, do you have a light on you or something?" Connie asked. Jake gave her a look that read 'Are you stupid'.

"Does it look like I carry that type of stuff around?" he asked rudely, "Dumb bitch."

Connie really wanted to punch him but she held herself back as she brushed her brown hair behind her ear and fixed her blood covered uniform. "I'll just use the light on my phone. It won't light up much, but it's enough," she said, taking it out her gray skirt pocket while she turned it on. It barely lit up anything, but it was enough for them to see the fallen shelves of food and daily products. Connie almost shouted when she saw a dead body lying near her feet, completely ripped apart. Well that explains all the blood, she thought, but who or what did it?

"Alright let's make this quick. Just grab food that we can snack on and won't rot easy... but try not to grab all the junk food," she informed.

"Whatever," Jake replied.

The two of them took small steps through the store as they looked on the floor for any editable food. Their shoes crunched on broken things, and the store smelt like rotting bodies. Connie coughed as she covered her mouth, looking around for anything they could get a hold of.

Connie stopped at a standing shelf as she saw bags of chips sitting up, some of it spilled on the floor. She walked up to it and began packing it into the bags. Connie turned to Jake.

"Do you mind looking for maybe a pack or two of water bottles? All this food won't mean a God damn thing if we get dehydrated," she told him.

"Alright," Jake replied. The seventeen year old boy pulled his phone out as well as he used it as a flashlight. He shined it around and climbed through the rubble, looking for something to clinch their thirst. Connie could hear him walking and it was making her uneasy because every sound she heard him make was translated into one of Them in her mind. Jake suddenly bumped into the shelves, knocking a glass jar on the ground as it clashed onto the plastic like flooring. It shattered in an instant.

Connie yelped as she jumped up, looking behind herself as she saw Jake looking down at the mess he made. "Dumbass," she said under her breath.

The girl turned her head to finished packing the bag with food. That's when it all went wrong.

Connie shouted loudly and Jake could hear a loud thunk as he whipped around, clutching the guitar in his hand and gritting his teeth. "Fuck!" he swore as he ran over to the source of the noise.

There on the ground lay Connie on her back, fighting off one of Them who appeared to be a former worker. He had his arms wrapped around her neck as she tried to push him off, his jaw clamping together. She shouted again, tears streaming down her face. "Help me!" she cried.

Jake lifted his guitar like a golfer and growled as he ran up to the zombie and swung at it. The zombie crashed into the shelves, knocking things down along with him. Jake ran up to it and beat its head in. Connie sat up as she stared at its corpse and her savior, aggressively wiping the tears from her eyes.

Without thinking she sat up and gave him a giant hug. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" she shouted, embracing him tightly, but in the same way softly and compassionate.

Her eyes shot open when she realized what she was doing as she backed away, going to pick up the backpack filled with chips and canned fruits. "D-Did you find the water?" she asked, trying to sound serious.

"Y-Yeah... there's some back there," he cleared his throat.

The two of them rushed to gather their things as Connie gathered the last of the food and Jake carried out two packs of, eighteen bottled waters.

They walked out separately and put everything in the trunk of Connie's car. When they finished they climbed back into their seats and gave Casper the thumbs up that they could start driving again. Connie's car was filled with a impenetrable silence as Alice sat there looking at the both of them. "So," she said. "What were you guys doing in there-?"

"Nothing!" they both said aggressively.

Alice stiffened up as she sank into her seat.

"OK then..."

* * *

**In my honest opinion, I really didn't like this chapter, I was just rereading going... this is bull crap.**

**I don't get why they're so embarrassed, it was just a hug. :P**

**Either way, guess who's going to my school dance alone, this girl! I'm the definition of forever alone. I've never had a boyfriend in my life, and I kind of gave up looking so oh fucking well. That doesn't mean I don't get crushes. And I currently have a crush on a certain someone who doesn't like me ;)**

**Hope you all liked the chapter. I got a cold... again... and I'm on my period... again! So the next chapter might be lagged but here you all go. Question of the day (Lazersword88 I'm taking this idea from you, hope you don't mind, love you!), if you're character were to have a theme song, what would it be? Casper's is Save Me by Avenged Sevenfold... later on in the chapters you'll see why :) You guys should listen to it!**

**See you all laters!**


	7. The New Dilemma

**You know what I'm finding really sexy right now? Guys with tattoos, small ear ring gauges, septum peircings and lip rings. My Goth, rocker, and emo friends are getting the best of me. What can I say, I'm all three :P**

**Either way, this chapter should be WAY better than the last chapter (which was complete and utter shit by the way). I usually don't put myself down over my work, but that was just bad. Ooo, and just a random fact about me (I just really wanted to share this with someone) I learned four songs on my guitar and I've had it only for a week. That's pretty fucking talented right there. But the drums are what I'll always love. (I play drums, guitar and piano, and I sing. That's right, I'm awesome) :D**

**IMPORTANT: This chapter is based on Phil's group and it skips a couple of hours into the evening where Casper's group would still be camped out somewhere. So it's basically before the events of the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:  
The New Dilemma**

The orange sun began to set behind the ruins of Seattle, Washington. Smoke continued to fill the air and cars slowly moved less than a mile an hour down I-5. Within the gigantic mass of traffic on the freeway was the school bus from Brimmington High school. It didn't stand out much; there were plenty of other buses as much as cars trying to leave town. Once Phil and the others had gotten out of the school, it didn't take them long to realize that a majority of the cars from town were leaving and getting onto the freeway.

It seemed like a smart idea at the time to follow them, and once Phil saw all the soldiers guarding the freeway and helping cars pass through he knew he wouldn't regret his choices. So there the bus sat in traffic, watching as more smoke clouds formed in the distance.

Everyone's mind was a bit at ease now, seeing as there was no sign of Them in sight and that there were trained men and women with guns guarding the roads. Phil, and probably everyone else on this road, had no idea where exactly they were being escorted to. Should I be worrying about that? He wondered.

For now he wasn't. Everyone had gone through enough stress already and now was the time for them to relax.

Phil rested his arms and chin on the steering wheel as he sighed, his eyes growing heavy from exhaustion. He could hear Faith, Tamara, and Kendra socializing about whatever in the background while Levina, Leonia, and Daisy sat quietly in their seats, thinking about their new lives as well as their old ones.

Faith sat up straight and rubbed her black hair as she looked out the window. "Man, where's a shower when you need one?" she asked, resting her head on the window. "I could really use one after all the crap I've just gone through today."

"You're telling me, I ran back and forth in that damn school trying to find people," Tamara stated.

"Me too," Kendra added.

Faith crossed her arms and pouted as she watched each car move about an inch from where they were. "Man, where the hell are they taking us anyway? We've been sitting here for an hour now. And I'm starving," she complained.

She was going to continue her rant when someone suddenly tapped on the bus door. Everyone's heads popped up as they looked at the front of the bus.

Phil pressed a button and the doors slowly began to open. Once it was fully open, in came two soldiers. The first soldier to step in looked to be in his early twenties and stood at a height of 6'2. He had short faded blond hair and was quite muscular. He stared everyone down with an intense glare as he held onto the Barrett .50cal sniper he walked in with. Another soldier then walked in, holding a giant box. He was shorter than the blond soldier, standing at 5'9 and looked no older than anyone else on the bus. He had shaved brown hair and brown eyes.

The tall soldier looked a little shocked to see that everyone on the bus was a high school student.

"Wow, you guys are a lot younger than I expected," he commented. "How old are you guys?" he asked.

"None of us are older than eighteen," Phil answered quickly.

The soldiers gave each other a comical look as the man looked around at everyone joyfully. "Well I'm Corporal Jackson Crook, this is my friend Private Andrew Vicent," Jackson shoved the private slightly.

Andrew set the box down and stood up straight, revealing the M16 he was carrying on his back.

"Anyway, we brought you guys some food," Jackson informed them. "I'd advice not eating it all so quickly because there's enough food in here to last you a week. You eat it all before the end of the week then I guess that's too bad unless some of you guys managed to bring in your own food."

Jackson looked over at Andrew as he grinned teasingly. "Well don't just stand there, go 'head and pass it out," he told him.

"Y-Yeah, OK," he said, grabbing a handful of MRE's, chips, and soda cans. The young soldier walked down the bus aisle and handed each teen some food as he walked back over to Jackson.

Kendra opened up the MRE and made a disgusted face. "What the hell is this?" she asked.

"What? You've never seen an MRE before?" Jackson said, scratching the back of his head. "It tastes pretty good once you try it, don't mind how it looks. And if you don't like it I guess you can just eat the chips and hand them back in. I'm sure there are plenty of other people who would be more than happy to eat it."

Jackson and Andrew began to make their way out of the bus when they heard Faith suddenly stand up from her seat. "Where is this road taking us?" she spoke. Jackson turned towards her as he crossed his arms. "I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"Where the hell are we going? We've been backed up here for hours and I don't exactly see any camps or buildings," she said.

Jackson sighed as he said, "You'll know soon enough."

"I don't want to 'know soon enough'," she mimicked him ,"I want to know now. I don't know what you soldier boys are up to; You guys could be taking us out to execute us or something. We have a right to know where we're going-"

"You know, if you're that concerned you can hit the road," he interrupted. "I've got bigger problems right now rather than to deal with some bratty teenage girl who's running her mouth. You best be keepin' your mouth shut and enjoying the freakin' ride." And with that, Jackson exited the bus.

Andrew stared at everyone as he looked back to see where Jackson was. He then turned his gaze over to Faith.

He took a few steps over to her and stopped at her seat. "Hey... can you come with me real quick?" he asked.

"Why?" she stated.

"Because I need to tell you something."

"I don't think I trust you much... or you're little friend out there," he spat out.

Andrew sighed as he rubbed his fingers through his brown hair. "Can you please just come with me?" he asked calmly.

Faith sat there for a moment before she finally gave in. She stood up and followed Andrew off the bus as they stood on the freeway. They zipped through literally parked cars, and Faith clutched onto the hem of her gray skirt as she followed the soldier to a small army tent. There were nurses running around, carrying boxes and helping the wounded. Faith noticed that some of the nurses had pistols on them and were shooting those who were infected. The more she got farther from the bus, the more uneasy she felt.

They finally stopped at the wall barrier of I-5 as Andrew turned around to face her. The moon was rising behind him and it was officially night time.

He wasn't much taller than her, and Faith barely took him as any sort of threat because he looked just as young as she did.

Andrew rubbed his chin and cleared his throat. "Now... what was it you were asking earlier?" he asked her.

"Where are we going?" she asked rudely.

"No one's getting killed if that's what you're really asking," he answered. "Everyone's just getting escorted out of the city and back into Lakewood. McChord AFB and Fort Lewis are that way and there's plenty of camps for everyone to stay at and take shelter. And... Until we figure out what the hell's going on, everyone that we can find that isn't infected with this virus will be escorted onto base," he explained to her.

Faith crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side as her eyes connected with his. "Do you guys know what's going on..? I mean- what's happening to everyone? Why is this suddenly happening to us, why now?" she questioned him, her voice more shushed.

Andrew tapped his foot on the ground lightly as he took a step back, looking around to see if there was anyone that saw him. He took a couple of steps closer to Faith as he invaded her personal space slightly. "I believe you're a smart girl, I mean you made it this far... So a word of advice: Don't go around asking questions like that. If you still want to get onto base, just keep that to yourself," he warned her.

Faith pouted as she backed away from him slowly, looking away from him. Andrew could slightly relate to her confusion and felt a bit bad as he held his hand out to the sixteen year old. "Believe me, that question's been floating around for hours. I guess we're all just too afraid to ask it, or maybe even answer it. I'm Private Andrew by the way," he smiled.

Faith stared at his hand, not sure if she should give into his friendly greeting. She looked into his eyes however and saw genuine honesty, something that she probably wasn't going to see for miles. A small hand met his glove covered one as she shook it. "I'm Faith Yamura," she half smiled.

Andrew let go off her hand and stepped back as he placed his in his pockets. "If you've got any questions... or problems you can always come to me. I'm more than happy to help you or your friends out," he told her.

Faith nodded a little and she began to walk back over to the bus. She waved, "I'll keep that in mind," she told him.

Andrew watched as she walked back onto her bus, vanishing behind metal walls. He chuckled lightly as he adjusted the gun strap on his shoulder and walked through the tent. Right when he exited through the other side of the army green tent, someone grabbed him by the neck and put him in an arm lock. He pried at the man's arms, but stopped struggling a little less as they ruffled his hair and let go of him.

"What the hell man?" he exclaimed.

Jackson laughed to himself as he shoved him a little, smiling at his best friend. "What was all that about over there with that girl from the bus?" he asked.

"Nothing I think you're thinking about. I just told her that they were going to McChord AFB down in Lakewood, but I didn't say anything else," he explained. Jackson gave Andrew a smug look as they walked over to one of the tents being used as a barrack at the moment.

The two soldiers stepped inside the tent as they saw three other soldiers sleeping in their sleeping bags.

As soon as they stepped inside, Andrew took off the camouflaged overcoat, revealing a light brown t-shirt as he fell down onto one of the sleeping bags. "Going to bed so soon Drew?" Jackson asked him.

"Fuck yeah," Andrew breathed out heavily. Jackson chuckled and said, "Well sleep tight then Private."

Jackson made his way to the exit. "Jack," he called his name. Jackson turned to face him.

"How long do you think we'll make it before we go like the rest of our squad? There was so many of Them... and They just-"

"Don't think about that stuff Drew," he told him. Jackson frowned as he stared at Andrew sternly. "There was nothing we could do about it, so don't let that one incident get to you. I'll be honest, it's going to get a lot worse before it gets better and we've still got a mission to carry out. Keep your head up and keep moving. That incident's history now soldier. The moment you signed those papers and enlisted, you knew what risks you'd be taking," he consoled him.

Andrew looked at Jackson, his face slightly pale, his eyes lifeless. "This isn't anything I was expecting though," he said bluntly and emotionlessly.

Jackson swallowed back his spit as he turned his back to his friend. "Get some sleep Drew," he said, "You need it."

...

The bus was quiet, everyone on the bus asleep... except for Phil.

He sat in the driver's seat still, lying on the wheel as he looked up ahead. The traffic was making slow progress but they were moving, and now the city was becoming a bit more distant. The boy was about ready to doze off when he suddenly heard his name being called. "Phil," he heard.

His dreary eyes moved to his right as he suddenly saw a girl standing before him. She was somewhat hazy, glowing almost, and she had a soft smile on her face. She was six foot exactly with tan skin and glowing green eyes. Phil knew this girl, and he was more than happy to see her presence once again. Her name was Lane, and she was a girl who passed away too soon for the both of them to handle. He never really understood why her spirit seemed to literally haunt him, or if he was just going insane, but he didn't mind it at all.

"Back so soon Lane?" he asked her happily.

"Of course I am, I'd never leave you." Lane stepped over to her beloved as she stared down at him. "How are you holding up?" she asked.

"Enough to make it through the day. I'd ask you the same question... but you're dead," he chuckled. Lane laughed a faint laugh; a laugh he loved most about her as she wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "I miss you Phil, I really do," she said.

"Words can't describe how much I miss you right now Lane. I'd give up anything just to hold you again-"

"Who are you talking to?" Phil suddenly heard another voice behind him. Phil and Lane looked behind the seats and saw Tamara standing in the aisles, staring at him with a concerned and almost disturbed expression on her face. Phil watched as Lane left once again, and that small piece of joy in his heart went with her as he looked back out the front of the window.

"Nothing..." he said, "...I'm just tired."

Tamara sat down in the seat behind him as she rested her head on it. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Phil took in a deep breath, wondering if he should really tell her about his problem. He exhaled and looked over at her. "I was just remembering things- A girl I knew awhile back," he said.

"Did you like her or something?" she asked.

"Yeah but... it was a while ago, she's not around much anymore. I like to believe she's in a better place, but... nowadays I don't really know if she left at all."

"What do you mean-"

Tamara was cut off when a scream suddenly filled the air outside the bus. There was shouting and guns were being fired.

BOOM!

* * *

**Oh the soldiers are evacuating everyone to safety on a crowded freeway, what could possibly go wrong (-_-;)**

**When Jackson and Andrew were talking, all I could think about was Band of Brothers for some reason. I really like Band of Brothers, that is one of the best drama/documentaries ever made to date. I like the Pacific too :)**

**Either way thanks for reading, hope you liked all the stuff that happened. Question of the day, what is your opinion on the soldiers so far?**


End file.
